Seiya Pum
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Seiya Pum o Guía Dyskey para ser el Peker Pum sin destruir JamásNuncaSerá. capítulo dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Seiya Pum**

Este fanfic está dedicado a mi hermana , y en general a quien se toma 5 minutos para leer. Disney y Peter Pan son parodiados en este fanfic, lo mismo algunas marcas, programas, series, entre otros.

**Sumario**: _Tras las interminables y complejas batallas contra cada dios griego y pseudopagano existido y por existir, Zeus y Atena les ofrecieron a los caballeros volver a la vida y celebrar, aunque para Seiya, hay otros planes._

**Seiya Pum**, o **_la Guía Dyskey para llegar a ser Peker Pam sin destruir Jamás Nunca Será en el intento. Capítulo Edición de Lujo Número Uno_**, _sustituido para que lectores exigentes se concentren en disfrutar lo que leen en lugar de criticar los errores y no ver lo evidente._

Una vez que las guerras terminaron, que la Tierra por fin está en paz, que programas de mala calidad que solo deforman cada vez más el idioma están en suspenso buscando excusas para las nuevas temporadas y que la Fundación Graude por fin se puso al día con los impuestos y la _**CNDH**_, los caballeros, convenientemente vueltos a la vida y ubicados en un salón de lujo pagado por la reencarnación de la diosa Atena en esa generación, mejor conocida como Saori, disfrutaban, quizá por primera vez, de la vida, específicamente hablando, de una fiesta.

Una fiesta de disfraces, para ser exactos.

Comentarios de toda índole, desde bromas hasta conversaciones profundas y llenas de detalles relaciones con experiencias curiosas y agradables, se escuchaban por el salón de fiestas.

-Bueno, aún no sé si lograré ser un chef profesional, pero me esforzaré para llegar hasta donde pueda. -Shun, vestido de Chocogatito, quien se inscribiera en una academia culinaria japonesa de renombre, comentaba sus planes con Aioros, quien quería conocer de cerca a los jóvenes valientes que protegieron a Atena.- Quizá exagere un poco, pero llegando a los 30 años, que deje mi armadura con un sucesor pertinente, buscaré mi propia casa y buscaré a una chica linda con la cual casarme, y quizá tener uno o dos hijos.

-Bien por ti. -Celebró el caballero de la novena casa y alzó su copa como señal de apoyo.

-Gracias. ¡Oh! -Shun bajó la mirada y se agachó para recoger algo del piso.- Se cayó la cola de tu disfraz de Cyber Monito. No te preocupes, tengo un seguro por aquí.

Otros, como Hyoga y Shiryu, vestidos de reconocidos peleadores de anime, comentaban planes a corto plazo con Milo y Dohko.

-Mañana me voy a Dyskeylandtown a darme un reventón de los buenos en las discos, y subirme a todas las atracciones.

-¿No crees que estás muy grande para irte a un lugar como, tu sabes, la tierra Dyskey? -Milo, vestido de oveja cool, realmente agradecía que Camus se hallara resfriado para que no escuchara todo lo que Hyoga, quizá por el influjo del alcohol, escupiera sin la menor pena posible.

Shiryu, en cambio, le comentaba a Dohko, que se vistió como un caballo del oeste futurista con todo y armas (de plástico), las posibilidades y esperanzas de acudir a una escuela normal, tener compañeros normales, una vida real y... Lo demás.

Ikky, que fue el último en llegar a la fiesta, llegó con su "uniforme de trabajo", un elegante traje negro, gafas oscuras y una .45 en la mano. platicaba con Jabú sobre su vida como guardaespaldas, y su medio hermano, vestido con un disfraz presuntamente de un pony, se sorprendió al enterarse de muchas cosas que se aprenden al trabajar en ese oficio.

La peculiaridad de la noche eran los trajes, uno que otro juego de salón y la ausencia de Camus por un resfrío que pescó al realizar una misión en un aeropuerto. Mu se vistió como el Ratón Miguelito y llevó a Kiki de Umpa Lumpa, quien estaba molesto por que no podía comer los pastelillos si no se terminaba sus vegetales. Aldebarán, guiado por la moda, se consiguió un traje de vaca espacial amarilla, y platicaba con los gemelos, vestido uno de Tigerr y el otro como el Gato con botas, quienes tampoco estaban muy lejos de saber sobre las novedades en disfraces.

-¿Por qué soy el gato con botas? A mi ni siquiera me gustan los gatos. -Kanon se alejó de ellos y se acercó a Shaka y Aioria, vestidos de maleante y lagarto respectivamente, aunque el traje del caballero de leo parecía más un costal de papas a causa de las prisas para terminarlo... Y un exceso de relleno en el mismo.

-Te hubieras vestido de Gato Samurai. -Shura mantenía agarrado a Afrodita, a quien le quitaron su disfraz de Eros para ponerle entre él y DeathMask un traje de cochinito.

-¡Ya suéltame! ¡Quiero quitarme esta cosa! -Afrodita forcejeaba, pero solo lograba que su compañero de armas DeathMask riera con más fuerza.

-Eres el cochinito más lindo de la noche, no entiendo por qué te quejas. -DeathMask tomó un aperitivo de la mesa y lo comió frente al doceavo caballero, quien finalmente se hartó de forcejear y se sentó en un rincón apartado con las mejillas coloreadas de coraje.

Saori pidió la atención de todos, y quienes no la habían visto aún, se sorprendieron al verla vestida de punk clásico, e incluso llevaba un bate con clavos, aunque no hubo el valiente que se atreviera a confirmar si eran auténticos, más no hizo falta al ver que dejaba dicha arma en un rincón cercano a su bolso.

-Caballeros, sé que han sacrificado mucho por la paz, el amor y la justicia, en agradecimiento, aparte de devolverles la vida por la que tanto han peleado, les encomendaré una última misión, después de esta cena, en la que incluyo unos pequeños pero significativos regalos, saldrán a buscar sucesores, de manera que puedan tener paz y tranquilidad por el resto de sus días.

Todos aplaudieron motivados por el sentimiento de agradecimiento ante la generosidad de la diosa, y antes de que todos retomaran la fiesta, Shiryu alzó la mano.

-Disculpe, pero... ¿No ha visto a Seiya? ¿O a los caballeros de acero?

Los caballeros dorados levantaron una ceja evidentemente confundidos.

-¿Caballeros de acero?

Antes de que Saori pueda contestar cualquier pregunta, las puertas del salón salieron volando, junto al pobre recepcionista, y Seiya, vestido de Peker Pam, entró con su cosmos encendido.

-¡A la única a la que tengo que rendirle cuentas es a Saori! ¡Saori!

-Ahí lo tienes. -Le dijo la diosa a Shiryu.- ¿Ya estás contento?

_**Continuará.**_

Este capítulo fue escrito el primero de enero del 2006, fue publicado el 3 de marzo del 2006, y ha sido editado hoy, 18 de septiembre de 2011.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seiya Pum.**

_¡Hola! Este fic no está olvidado del todo. Se les da una disculpa por el capítulo uno, que en sí no dijo nada, pero ahora vamos a lo que realmente importa. ¡El capítulo dos! Gracias a _**legendary**_ y a _**Pilikita y Kokorito**_, quienes me dejaron review._

Para el que ande perdido, esto es una parodia estilo crack, o sea, bien fumada.

**Seiya Pum (o Guía Dyskey para llegar a ser Peker Pam sin destruir JamásNuncaSerá en el intento) Capítulo dos.**

Como se dijo en el capítulo anterior, Seiya destrozó la puerta con todo y recepcionista y entró gritando a la fiesta.

-¡A LA ÚNICA A LA QUE LE DEBO RENDIR CUENTAS ES A SAORI! ¡SAORI!

Presintiendo que todo se pondría feo, todos se dispersaron dejando a la vista a Saori, quien desgraciadamente no fue reconocida por Seiya al estar vestida de punk.

-¿En donde está Saori? ¡Contesta _desgraciado_! ¡METEORO PEGASO!

Ver para creer. Los caballeros dorados dejaron sus viandas y bebidas para defender a su diosa de la estupidez de su caballero favorito, y haciendo uso del octavo sentido, Saga mandó lejos, muy lejos, al santo de bronce.

-¡Otra Dimensión! -Tan pronto toda señal de cosmos del caballero de Pegaso desapareció, el Géminis regresó a su bebida.- Asunto arreglado.

-¿No crees que _exageraste_? -Le preguntó Aioros realmente preocupado de que el santo de Géminis hubiese cometido un error más grave que el que hubiera cometido Seiya.- Un coscorrón hubiera sido suficiente.

-No lo envié tan lejos, ya volverá.

Pero Saga **mintió**. Mandó a un plano dimensional muy lejano al pegaso, dispuesto a perderlo por siempre.

-¡Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -Gritaba el japonés cayendo a un vacío oscuro, tras el cual se vislumbró una tierra de maravillas llena de árboles fantásticos, nubes que se conectaban por arcoiris mágicos y un barco pirata que flotaba sobre las aguas con una bandera negra con calavera blanca, impulsado por las corrientes de viento que cambiaban una y otra vez el rumbo del mismo.

El misterioso mar, cuyas olas causaran cosquillas a quien se atreviera a nadar en ellas, recibió al caballero, quien entre gritos de sorpresa y risas no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que llegó a la orilla, tocando la arena que, curiosamente, no estaba caliente.

-Esto debe ser obra de algún dios maligno que poseyó de nuevo a Saga. ¡Pero **_yo seré su oponente_**!

Y echó a correr dentro del misterioso bosque que se hallaba ante él, sin imaginar lo que encontraría ahí.

**_Continuará._**

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_-_Déjame ver si lo entendí. -Seiya adoptó un gesto muy serio.- Yo no existo.

-No, tú sí existes, _pero no existes_. -Le aclaró uno de los chiquillos.

-No entiendo. -Seiya se rascó la cabeza como si una _legión_ de piojos estuviera haciendo fiesta entre sus cabellos.- ¿Insinuas que no existo y sin embargo existo aunque no haya pruebas de mi existencia por que aunque existo no existo?

Los tres chiquillos guardaron silencio. Explicarlo era fácil, pero explicarlo a Seiya les tomaría la eternidad.

-Es algo difícil de explicar. **No existes** y punto.


End file.
